Anubis Reunion
by sevendevils7
Summary: Peddie, Fabina, Jara, Amfie and Moy. its based after university where all but amber and Alfie have split. and by some random coincidence, they all meet up again. relationships reform new mystery will form. Peddie, LA, Fabina Egypt, Jara Rome, Amfie London and Moy still in Liverpool. discontinued if anyone wants to continue it themselfs just tell me in a review and take it. sorry xx
1. Chapter 1

**A.N ****so this is from my old account which my stupidity resulted in me losing several IMPORTANT passwords, but don't worry I'm fine. Im just reposting the start of my story so i can continue it on my new account.**

Chapter 1

Peddie

Patricia strolled through Los Angeles as if she had lived there her whole life when the reality was, shed only been there 2 days. She was living the dream. Just graduated collage, looking good and best of all in her eyes, single. After her brake with Eddie, as they both had Mick and Mara as examples long distance just do not work, she thought it would be hard. But instead she saw it as back to her old roots of independence. Yes she missed Eddie but now she had tons of friends no more ghost ladies, and a job in LA and a good one for that. After she finished collage she found paying of her student fees hard, so she applied for a low-key fashion line because she couldn't deny it, people that thought she looked good in high school needed to see her after collage, she looked stunning. She later got a letter to say she wasn't going to get the job but they had an alternative for her. Later she got a phone call she would probably never forget

"Hello?"

"Hello this is fashions 7, our sister range 'Soho delights' told us about your interview and your application shoot pictures and we have to say, your just right for our new line, however there are two things that often put people off. Our new line is 'devils lingerie' and the other, were located in America" the voice of an American woman spoke down the phone

"Wow" was al Patricia was able to mutter down the phone line, " I mean when is it supposed to happen, when do I need to be there and where about in America?"

"Well, the shoot will last 3 months however, if you enjoy it and we love your pictures enough, you could get a 2 year contract with us, we'll accommodate you with a modern apartment ready furnished, you'll need to be here in one month and we are located in Los Angeles near Venice beach. If that sounds good?"

And that was how Patricia found herself here, LA.

"Okay so tomorrow I start work at fashion 7 and…" Patricia then found herself cut of by a loud amber through the phone

"Did u just say fashion 7? Do you know how many people leave them and get massive careers? LOTS!"

"Your one to talk amber I'm so happy for you Nina told me about the voice, I can't wait to see you. The one thing Nina didn't tell me was who's your coach, is it Danny O'Donohugh, he seems kind of cute?"

"No, me and Alfie are still together I wouldn't even look at another man the ay I look at my Alfie-boo. I'm getting to work with Jessie J!"

"Oh my god amber that's amazing, we used to idolise her. Can u get me an autograph?"

"Sure thing Trish, I've already got 1 for you Nina and Mara. Now back to you, fashion 7. It's a big deal." Amber was currently sounding so happy, she was talking to a soon to be model and was a soon to be pop star.

"Well you're going to have to tell me all you know about this place but not now, I've got to get some new cloths I want to wear something tomorrow to say 'I'm sexy' it also has to say 'I didn't spend 24 hours picking it' and it also has to say 'I'm not to dressy' so I cant wear that short tight black one shoulder dress that you would only wear to a party. Am I over thinking it here?"

"Trust me Patricia, its your 1st day you want to make a good impression, id suggest, you got this job because it's a more edgy line than the other one here in England, because you suit that line more. I would suggest biker boots, leather jacket and that purple shirt with the really nice material to touch, and some skinny jeans."

"Amber you are a life saver now I don't have to shop for a outfit to wear tomorrow. I thought id have to go out and buy a whole new outfit just for 1 day. I'm so glad you memorised my closet of by heart, you are the cloths guru."

"Actually, I'm the relationship guru, speaking of relationships, has there been any boyfriends since Eddie?"

"No boyfriends but I have had 7 drunken club snogs, a guy in my collaged kissed me but, I told him to shove it, and I nearly lost my v-card until I realised I'd had to much to drink… twice. But who's counting."

"Patricia, I heard that little mumble at the end, you managed to, in a drunken state, nearly lose your v-card TWICE!"

"Hey don't judge I was drunk."

"Well then Trish, don't get drunk!"

"Well Ambs, its been great talking but I need to go bye"

"Bye Trish. By the way get your wifi up by tonight me you Nina Mara and Joy will have a big skype chat. Nina may be in Egypt u may be in America I may be in London, Mara may be in Rome and joy may be in Liverpool, but the Internet is what keeps us together."

"Sure, skype would be perfect, I miss seeing all your faces. Bye" and with that she clicked off. America would be interesting.

**Authors note: know there's not any real peddie, or eddie but trust me it will be in the next peddie chapter. Next chapter fabina where they both remeet each other in Egypt after Nina gets a job on the same site as him. By the way amfie is the only remaining couple from high school.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N in my old account i got called stupid for not realising isis was a she but if you bother to read the authors not i apologised for any inaccuracies. I never studied Egyptians and i was never taught much about Egyptians despite how much i wanted to**

Chapter 2

Fabina

"Wow," was all Nina could mutter as she entered the reception of her new work base. It was sleek, scientific and well just filled with technologies and what Nina could only blurt out as "is that a super computer?" Lola started to give out a little laugh. Lola was Ninas guide to show her the full site. She had short blonde hair in a bobble and looked years younger. She was only 25 but looked 15.

"Yep, it's only used for scientific use. But it looks very boring. If I were in charge, I'd just install windows 7 and Internet explorer 9 and boom best computer ever, then again I only use mine for solitaire, facebook and skype." Now it was Ninas turn to laugh. "Okay so if we go to the next room we have all tables full of people studying the artefacts. We measure then, look at signs of decomposition, mould rot and then we use some of the science stuff in the room back there to make a rough estimate at when it was and what it was."

"Oh my god this place is so amazing."

"I know. So Nina in collage u studied Egyptian mythology right?"

"Yeah, our school boarding house in England had all these Egyptian secretes hidden inside and the whole décor was Egyptian everything." Suddenly Nina remembered she couldn't reveal all the secretes of Anubis but as she grew older she thought maybe she should go to historians about it. It was so brilliant why keep it a secrete.

"What do you mean?" Lola had started talking before she had a chance to think of what to do. _Best to keep it a secrete for now_ Nina thought

"Oh you know I learnt all about the cup of ankh. There were these fake parts scattered around the house we had to find them all following clues, like a treasure hunt."

"Sounds fun, we've been looking for a Christmas activity this year that's related to mythology, every year we do something different, mind if we steal that idea?"

"Steal it. It'll be fun to do it again."

"Yes. Oh back to the tour, if you go out this door, you will see the outside digging area."

They're as massive outdoor areas of the sand plotted with rope. People were digging inside the rope lines

"This is where we believe there are artefacts under this sand. And if you look were near the pyramids so we have an amazing view for those working here in the hot sun. It's the thing to brighten up a day."

"Wow, Egypt is so beautiful from here. I haven't seen so much of it yet."

"Trust me its amazing. The only problem is the sun. But trust me Nina, it's worth it"

"Wow, so are we near the end of thou tour?"

"Nearly, I just need to show you the area you'll be working. Every body here works with someone, nobody had a job to do on his or her own. Were always in groups. New people often go in bigger groups though, just to help them get settled in easier and each new group ill also be assisted by two more senior members of the staff and your lucky that your group has me and Jake. okay and if we go through here, TAH-DAH! This is where you'll be working. After people have analysed the date of an object, here will determine the history of an object. Now this is where your mythology knowledge will come in handy. Out there what were looking for is the objects that were believed to be magical, you know like the cup of ankh. We believe that they are real, ether they possessed such magic people doubt, well I don't I believe in all the witch voo-doo ghost stuff you name it I probably believe it. Well we think all this stuff is real. Magical or not, we believe it is real, so that's what you basically do. You find out its history, if it's really like, the mask of Anubis or Isis's shoe."

"Wait I know lots on the mask of anubis but when I was learning about Isis's shoe in collage, I was off lots that term, it was the time my gran was ill. I know a little bit about it but can u just remind me of the basics."

"Sure thing. The story goes Isis ordered 2 mortals to make him the most beautiful shoes ever made for him to wear and be fabulous and then he was given a box wrapped in fine purple wrapping. He returned to the land of the gods and soon was wearing a shoe woven by the finest materials they had back then. But the problem was, they only made him one shoe. He flew in a fit of rage and hurtled the shoe with his god like force towards earth, just narrowly missing the 2 who made this fine shoe for him. It hit the ground making a hole that instantly sealed over. Neither man ever told where the shoe landed out of fear that it would anger Isis. Well we believe its right out there, where were digging."

"That's amazing, but how do you know?"

"Well, both men would never tell a soul, but they kept a journal. And we found it and well, here we are. Now lets go to the coffee room. That's where were supposed to bring all the new group members to." After Lola stopped speaking they stepped through a door to a small yellow room where there were several other people and a coffee machine. Suddenly Nina looked at the several other people in the room when suddenly she saw a face all to familiar,

"FABIAN!"

**Ohhh cliff hanger, I think the jobs something called pagyantology, I don't know all the facts so sorry if its inaccurate, next chapter Jara.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jara

Mara couldn't wait; today was the day she would travel to Rome for her new job. She was a journalist now and living the dream. Best of all she got to travel. As well as journalism, her biggest dream was to travel the world. And now work was sending her to Rome to write an article on a mega-mall trying to knock over a coliseum to make room for a new shop.

"All for the 302 flight to Rome please go to the gate for boarding. Thank you." A load booming voice called.

_Finally_. Mara mentally spoke. Her plane had been an hour delayed and she knew if she spent 1 more second in the airport she would end up buying something. _I wonder if all delays are on purpose so people have to spend a longer time in the airport and begin buying food and drinks._ Mara couldn't take of all conspiracy thoughts, but that's why she was good at journalism, she questioned everything. As she entered the plain she thanked god her boss had paid for first class. Before her promotion she always got the worst seats. She didn't really care too much about first class. It's just because economy was to cramp. Business class would have been fine. But the promoting came with many perks. Like travelling abroad and the occasional 1st page work.

"Hello this is your captain speaking, if you would all turn off mobile phones of turn them on flight mode," Mara quickly turned her phone on flight mode, she never turned it off, she never knew if someone would need her. And she knew that this project was so important, so if work would need her, she would always be able to pick up.

3 hours later

As Mara arrived at her hotel suite (not a room, a suite!) she could feel her excitement growing. She had a plan already. A 1-month plan, Mondays and Thursdays she would visit the coliseum with her voice recorder and ask peoples opinions on the mega mall chain. Tuesdays and Fridays she would type up the previous days findings and make a rough copy of her article. Wednesdays would be research and trying to make an appointment for an interview with the mega mall head to discuss his plans to knock down a coliseum. Saturdays and Sundays would be her days for sight seeing, but she would bring her voice recorder with her in case she saw a chance to fit some extra interviews in her day. The only thing that could make it better was Jerome. After they graduated and went to separate collages, they agreed to brake up. Neither wanted to anchor the other down in a long distance relationship. It was the hardest thing they ever had to do but the believed it was right for the other.

"Huhhhh." She let out a slow huff remembering her high school love.

Monday

As Mara walked into the coliseum she was taken aback

"How could anyone want to knock down such a historical landmark?" she slowly murmured to herself. She began walking around the coliseum for some people whom she could ask their opinions of the possibility that the coliseum may become a store. Suddenly she saw the back of some ones head that she knew she didn't need to even see his face, she already knew who it was. She walked over to his back held up her recorder to the back of his head and asked

"How do you feel about the coliseum possibly being turned into a mega mall?"

Italian restaurant

"Hehehe," Maras giggles were spread across the empty restaurant as her and Jerome shared a glass of white wine. They had a small booth in a corner very private, not that they needed privacy. There was no one there. "You chose the perfect time to come here Jerome."

" I've been here 3 months, I know the best places at the best times." Jerome had his signature cheeky smirk with a mix of a flirty grin

"Well Jerome, maybe I should catch you up on that." Now Mara was the one to sound flirtatious.

"Wow Mara I think you sound like you've had to much to drink. You never used to be this strait forward."

"Well we've not seen each other in ages, I've changed a lot in collage, plus, maybe I have had one to many glasses of wine."

After that they both fell into a quiet fit of giggles. Suddenly Mara scooted across the booth closer to Jerome.

"So, please do tell me, how about your number?" Jerome was not holding back from the question he'd wanted to ask all night. He'd just needed a drink to give him the courage.

"Well, I could give you my number. Or I could invite you to my hotel suite."

"Okay Mara, you've seriously drunk to much."

"Well then, if I've drank to much I don't think I'm safe to walk myself back to my hotel suite, and you seem relatively sober. So would you, Jerome Clarke, help me back to my hotel?"

"Well Mara, when you put it like that, maybe I should take you to your back t your hotel."

**So Mara and Jerome chapter. There one of my fav chapters so far even though there not ma fav couple. Worked dead hard on this. Next chapter Amfie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N i guess you can call this chapter a filler chapter. It's just pulling together any loose strings and extra info. It's a writing trick i wanted to try out. Tell me what you think of to any one who's confused I'm doing the layout Peddie Fabina Jara Amfie Moy Peddie e.c.t. Too people that think there all-individual one shots THEY ARE NOT they all come together.**

Chapter 4

Amfie

The day of skype call (reference in chapter 1(lets say it's a Monday, same day as Mara and Jerome))

"Hey everyone! Patricia, good to see you set up skype. So girls, Patricia and Nina already know. I'M ON THE VOICE!" Amber had made a group call with the girls and was telling them her amazing news.

"OH MY GOD AMBER THAT'S AMAZING!" Mara beamed down the web cam

"AMBER, I'm so excited for you. Danny may I guess?" joy said with a little wink

"Oh my god why dose every one think I'd chose Danny? I'm with Alfie by the way were going strong (**lol when you type Alfie alien comes up in spell check ;))** for life no changing."

"So, then tell us who?" Mara had a beam on her face and amber was taking in every detail of it and analysing it carefully before she mentioned it.

"JESSIE J!" Amber practically screamed.

"Amber that's amazing!" joy seemed ecstatic.

"Well that's my news and from the look on Maras face she has some news, boy related. Correct me if I'm wrong?"

"Well... It's not exactly… kind of ummm…"

"You've already given it a way with the mumbling. Is he fit?" Amber was out for answers

"Amber, girls you have to promise not to tell any one. Okay?"

"Deal." All girls said in union.

"I was in the coliseum and saw Jerome. We went for a drink and well,"

"WELL WHAT?" Amber was not going away without some info.

"Okay, he took me back to my hotel suite because I was to drunk to go back on my own and, you can put 2 and 2 together right?"

"Oh my god Mara!" Patricia was soon speaking up to her old roommate.

"What Trisha you act as if you wouldn't if you just met your old love."

"Trust me Mara, I think it was sweet." Nina spoke for the first time in the whole conversation

" Well Nina what's wrong? You look upset." Patricia was showing sympathy to her friend.

"Well, what if I told you I just got a new job but it was filled with problems from the past?"

"Like what?" joy was starting to show Nina sympathy after there high school fall out.

"Like a certain boy who just happens to now be working with me.

"Fabian?" amber said.

"Yeah, He's working with me at my new job. But I'm not sure how to feel because we have to much history, however, I love him still."

"Nina, what you need is time. You and fabian have been through so much and you need to be sure if restarting a relationship would be a good idea, but trust me, if you ask him to restart your relationship, he will say yes, so if the reason your worried about all this is rejection, don't be."

"Amber the relationship guru," Nina was saying with a small hidden smile. "so Patricia, tell us about LA?"

"It's amazing. But trust me it's nothing like Liverpool. For 1 there's a sun."

"I wish I was there Liverpool, as amazing as it is, is missing some sun and the north west's flooding." Joy was saying the only one not to travel much since graduation.

"well joy speaking of liverpool how is it there?"

"WELLLLL…."

DUHN DUHN DUHHH Next chapter moy so we see what happened to joy through the day.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

MOY

**Hey just to let you know Mick and Joy never dated in high school just in case you thought in my story they might have. No.**

Joy was bored. Truly and utterly bored. It was a Monday. Yesterday Mara had gone of to Rome on Saturday Patricia had left for LA, Nina had left for Egypt on the same day and amber had been in London for over a month. She needed to go to ton to get her mum a birthday present but had no one to go with. She never quite knew what to get her unpredictable family. She always needed reinforcements for help, but with no one to help, she had to go on her own. Joy grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Patricia

_Today, I shall shop for my mothers present no help, all on my own. Can I do it? -J_ within second there was a phone buzz and a reply text

No chance. Good look! –Trish

Before leaving she gave a quick glance at the phone and a little laugh.

After leaving her house she got a train to Liverpool central. When looking for a place to live her budget would only stretch to and area of Liverpool in the outskirts. Which for joy wasn't exactly the best location, as she needed to live near a big shopping centre.

When she finally reached the shopping centre she decided to look for cloths. But her mum being her mum was to unpredictable when it came to cloths. After about an hour of looking she found the perfect shoes. What size?

"Hey mum. I'm just wondering, I'm thinking about opening up my own business and I'm doing some product research. What's your shoe size? A six. Great. What's the business idea? I'll tell you more about it next time I see you. Okay bye."

As soon as she was walking out the shop she saw a familiar face.

"Oh my god Mick it's great to see you!"

"Hey Joy. Oh my god Joy!" after a second he realised who he was talking to and embraced her in a big hug.

"Okay Mick its great to see you but my lungs are running out of oxygen," Mick suddenly released her as she began to talk again. "Mick it's amazing seeing you again, I've not seen any of the Anubis boys since graduation."

"Oh you know I'm doing well. I mean how are you?"

"Good. Hey do you want to go down the pub (**that's right I said pub I'm British)?**

"That sounds great."

"I'll show you this really nice traditional pub, cheep prices as well."

"Lead the way." Mick aid with a schoolboy smile. Joy reached out and grabbed his hand dragging him the way, something that sent electricity through his arm. When they got there the pub had a relatively small amount of people compared to the normal amount that was there.

"Do you want to get a seat and I'll get the drinks?" Joy asked as they both walked in.

"Sure. I'll have a small pint of beer."

"K-k" Joy returned to the table with 2 small pints of beer.

"You drink beer?" Mick asked with a slight shocked tone in his voice.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that considering you have the exact same beer as me?"

"No I just didn't put you down as a beer person."

"Well I've changed a lot since high school.

3 Drinks later

In the space of 3 drinks joy was sat much closer to Mick as before and Mick was just the same.

"So, how was collage?" joy asked with a slightly slurred tone

"Good, met a few friends, a few girlfriends, nothing worked out."

" Well maybe the girls just weren't good enough for you." And with that she leaned in and gave him a drunken kiss, which he happily returned. When the kiss finally broke apart Mick muttered

"You know, maybe we should go back to mine for a bit and sober of."

"I like the idea of going to yours." and with that they both stood up and went out the door headed for the train station.

**It dose have some adult themes but I stick with my decision to make it a t as there is no graphic detail of the happenings. Next chapter Peddie. Patricia's 1st day at work when after work she meets an old friend. Byee xx p.s ive spent all day (by that I mean like 8 hours) on 4 chapters appreciate it**


	6. Chapter 6

Peddie

Chapter 6

**Authors note: JUST THOUGHT ID SAY THES TO** **BINGLEBONGLE we brits shall rule the world!**

As Patricia walked through the double doors to her new job, a feeling of fear washed over her. _This is it._ She thought. _My first real job, I'm finally a real adult._ She walked over to the reception desk feeling the need to inquire.

"Hello I'm Patricia Williamson. I'm…" she as interrupted suddenly by the short lady behind the desk.

"You're the new model. I've seen your test shots. You'll do great here. Okay here's your badge, a form of id. You need to take it everywhere around the sets so we know who you are, well except hen your modelling. We have lots of people trying to sneak in pretending to be models," Patricia was starting to think this girl was reminding her of amber. She had blonde hair, big blue eyes and talked a lot with out needing to take a breath for air. "So you'll be in set 3. You'll have your own dressing room you'll work for an hour, have a 15-minuet break then work for another hour. After that all the days photos will be analysed picking the best ones. You'll help with that and then you can go home this is every Monday to Thursday for the next 3 months."

"Thanks, erm where's set3?"

"Oh, just down that hall there. Have fun."

"Ok, will do thank you." As Patricia entered the door saying studio 3, she was in a massive room with a lighting catwalk (**not a modelling catwalk, a lighting catwalk like in the air),** loads of people several cloths racks and a white screen with a bed. Suddenly people ran up to her

"Oh you must be the new model, I've seen all your pics."

"Great to meet you."

"Hey you must be new here." She was crowded with people.

""Okay people stop crowding the new model," suddenly at the sound of that voice Patricia froze. "I'm supposed to be showing her aro..." suddenly as the man speaking walked through the crowd he to froze. "Patricia?" "Eddie," she was now speaking in her most awkward voice ever. "It's great to see you." Suddenly the tons of people around her scattered "Hey, erm, I'm supposed to be showing round the new model. May I presume that's you?"

"Yeah." Now she was sounding so awkward it was unreal.

"Okay. Well here is the main room. Over there on the bed is where you'll be modelling, up there is our lighting guy catwalk, and those 3 doors over there are the models dressing rooms. Yours is the second. Here are our cloths racks. This is where I help people find their outfit. I'm in wardrobe. And through there is the tech room where the photos get chosen, produced and sent to magazines. And that's basically it."

"Wait, hat do you mean you'll be helping me pick wardrobe? And ho much time dose that mean I have to spend with you?"

"Almost all the time. I'll even have to be in your dressing room most of the time."

"Please tell me your joking?"

"No. And by the way were supposed to start now. So there's already a cloths rack been put in your room so lets go."

"Nuh-uh. You are not going in my room when I'm getting changed."

"Oh don't worry there's one of those Chinese privacy panel or whatever you call it. Plus you're going to be modelling in underwear in front of tons of people out there and million of magazine readers."

"Yeah but your… YOU!"

"Yes. Me Eddie. You Patricia."

"Ugh. Lets just go." As Patricia walked into her dressing room she saw a couch, a snack table a cloth rack, some modern décor and a Chinese privacy panel.

"Okay, o first shoot I think you would suit the red lace pair. What do you think?"

"You're the wardrobe guy don't ask my opinion, this I what your paid for."

"Fine, I would ay that the red one would be perfect for your completion."

"Thanks." She took the bra and knickers of Eddie and walked to the privacy panel. As she walked out Eddie looked at her with flirty eyes.

"Looking nice, I can't believe we broke up. I missed out. Big time."

"Shut up sweet."

"Hey, I said I'm keeping my mums last name. Don't ever call me by my dads last name."

"Wow, you seem so defensive, last time you and your dad were seen together you got along. What's happened?"

"Nothing."

"Sounds like nothing."

"Okay, when it was time for me to go back to America, my dad wanted me to go to collage in the UK. He went online and cancelled my tickets. He pretended it wasn't him but a saw his Internet history. The airline cancellation forms were there. My mum had to buy last minuet tickets and he tried to stop me going again. He tried to hide my tickets."

"But I'm guessing you found 'em?"

"Yep, before I left had a big argument with him. He's sent me letter asking for forgiveness but I ignore them."

"well I'm sorry for you. Do I need to go out to the shoot now?"

"Oh yeah. Follow me."

**Okay o slow upload I know im having a busy school week. Next chapter more on fabina hows nina getting on at work with fabian? Keep reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

FABINA

**AN in the last Fabina chapter I said Isis was a man but a very rude yet helpful guest commenter reminded me that Isis was a girl, so let us pretend I said girl, she ect. And if you bothered to read the authors not I did apologise for any mistakes, I'm not a mythology expert. So you don't have to be so rude. Now, rant over on to the story.**

"Okay, I'm guessing you two know each other then?" Lola was quick to ask. Her facial expression DEFINATLEY reminded Nina of amber when she was confused.

"Um, yeah we kinda, sorta knew each other in high school." Nina replied trying to stay as calm as she could.

"Yeah but then she moved to America to continue there. Her scholarship ran out." Fabian said trying not to totally freak out that he had a chance to see Nina again.

"Well that's great. We've reunited lost friends. Wait you are friends, we've not reunited lost enemies have we?" Lola was definitely an Amber; she was so bubbly and funny when she was trying to be serious.

"No we got along; in fact, we even went out with each other." Nina responded trying to hide her cheeks from going bright red. But she did see the girl that was talking to Fabian when she came in go bright red. Her whole face a ripe tomato. _Maybe she liked him. Maybe she was Fabians girlfriend_. Oh god her first day here and within 5 minutes of meeting the people she would be working with someone hated her. _Oh god. _Suddenly cherry face spoke up in a high pitch and rude tone.

"I'm sorry shouldn't we start are actual work introduction, I know were supposed to be studying ancient history, but I don't think it's this type were supposed to be learning." _Yep, she hates me!_

"Okay, well everyone maybe we should start, I've got everyone a name badge so please come and collect a badge and a marker and write your name after where it says '_HI MY NAME IS _' _but that should be pretty obvious." Everyone started laughing and grabbing there name badges. Nina looked around the room. There were 8 students. Herself and Fabian of course. Cherry face whom had her name badge wrote out as 'Susan'. A girl that looked like she just got out of high school, her name badge said 'crystal' it was a beautiful name. And it matched the girl; straight light brown hair, milky white skin and sea blue eyes. Then there was a boy, Matt. He looked about crystals age maybe 1 or 2 years older, and he had dark brown hair and a face full of freckles (in a cute way) and was staring at crystal. They looked like they would make a cute couple. Then another boy, Lucas, he was blonde with spiky hair and looked mid 20s. Then Amy. You can tell a bit about her personality by the way she wrote her name down on her badge. AMY with a little fancy heart drawn next to it. She had beautiful ginger hair and perfect naturally tanned skin. And finally there was Danny. He had black hair and tanned skin. Suddenly a man walked through the door, about 25 with a younger David Beckham vibe about him.

"Hello every one. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 8. Yep this is every one sorry I'm late I was stuck in traffic. Okay so I see Lola has given you all your name badges. Now you all should have had a guide to give you a tour of the area. And they will have been senior members of staff. One of you will have actually have had Lola here. Now let's explain what will happen. For your first few weeks we will all be working as a group, and after 1 month we will all split up into 2 groups of four and in 2 months well all be in groups of 2. The group system is so that people get to their feet and understand this subject. And when we are all working and are about to reach a break through, 2 heads are better than one. We will all help each other out and any out of work problems will not affect work. We are all on the verge of some very big discoveries. Now this group was the..."

"Mythology group," Lola reminded him "now this is my partner Jake, and me and him have been partners since we were at this point that you were at. Now, today will be kind of like the first day of high school. We will just get to know each other because this office has a very social, peer review work scheme, so we believe we have to understand each other to respect each other. So let's all grab a chair each and sit in a circle."

**That's it for now, Ta Ta my lovlys.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

JARA

**AN in the last chapter I spent ages finding a perfect font to show how Amy wrote down her name and then fan fiction didn't show it **

As Mara woke up she turned to her clock. _08:00 Sunday morning_. She turned around and picked up her phone. She had a Nokia Lumia. It was so Mara. It was a smart organised phone. It had great picture quality which came in handy when she saw a news worthy picture when she didn't have her camera on her, it had great sound quality and it just seemed so her. Since she saw Jerome on Monday she had missed a day of work. She wanted to go to get some more interviews from tourists in the coliseum. She quickly tapped a message to Jerome whilst she was getting changed; she was a great multi tasker. _Hey Jerome, know a restaurant in the area, that's not to busy from 7-9? _She then put her phone in her red jeans pocket waiting for him to reply. She grabbed her recorder and stepped out the door of her hotel suite.

**Okay everyone important now, i realy cant go on with this story writers block has attacked me, it been weeks and this has been all i have come up with so, im offering this story. If anyone wants to use this story or base a story of it then take it you don't even have to ask. But if you post it please tell me in a review. I want to see how well other people interpret this story. Bye bye now xx **


End file.
